


"I love you more,"

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Steve Rogers, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: Prompt: "I can easily imagine Steve worshipping Bucky's body. Nothing overly sexual though. Just Steve kissing up Bucky's neck, soft kisses here and there. Tracing his scars, taking his time, mainly in the mornings when Bucky is soft and sleepy. I can imagine him just touching Bucky's ribs and back while passing by. Nothing sexual, just athank you for being alivesort of touches."⚠️TW: SELF HARM INDICATION
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	"I love you more,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story! I wrote this today when I couldn't sleep. I was so tired but I really just had to write this prompt when I read it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Wattpad: -tiltheendoftheline-

Bucky slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the bright room. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes tiredly, noticing the familiar build next to him. He snuggles closer to the taller, breathing in his scent. 

"Morning, love," Steve whispers. Bucky waves, earning a deep chuckle from Steve. Steve kisses Bucky's forehead, slowly tracing over the scars on Bucky's good arm. They all have a story, whether they were intentional or not. Steve only traced the ones that were given to Bucky by someone else knowing he was sensitive to the scars he'd given himself. Bucky hugs Steve tiredly. He grabs Steve's hand with his metal arm. lacing their fingers together. Steve presses his forehead against Bucky's. Bucky relaxes into Steve's warmth. It was a feeling he felt often, but one he would never get used to. He's fine with that. It always feels like the first time Steve hugged him. He feels safe every time. Steve's grip suddenly tightens on the smaller man. Bucky hums in question.

"You okay?" he asks, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, yeah. I just get the same feeling that I had when you fell, and it scares me, and I don't want to lose you." Steve's voice is composed, but Bucky can hear the fear he tries to hide. His sentence is broken up, almost as if he's hesitant to tell Bucky.

"You won't lose me," Bucky whispers. "You have me right here, and right now. And it's never gonna change." He looks up to Steve, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He places a hand on Steve's cheek, softly brushing his thumb over the Captain's cheekbone. He rests his head on Steve's chest. He looks at the foot of their bed, noticing their height difference. The great change between the two was _really _something Bucky couldn't get used to. "Do you remember when we were kids and I wasn't the one who was smaller?" Bucky says. Steve giggles. "Then you forced me into this. So rude."__

__"I like it better this way," Bucky shrugs._ _

__"I liked being taller," Steve pokes at Bucky's ribs. Bucky laughs, and it was the first time in a while Steve had heard him laugh like it. It sounded genuine and happy. He smiles, focusing his attention back on his boyfriend. "I do like this more, though. But I still miss being taller."_ _

__"I don't," Steve claims with a breathy laugh. "I really don't miss you being taller."_ _

__"You're just saying that," Bucky adds with a smile._ _

__"Not really. You're more cuddly like this." Steve pauses, returning the Sergeant's smile. "I like soft Bucky."_ _

__Bucky thinks for a second. "I like top Steve," The two share a laugh. Steve looks down into Bucky's eyes, brushing a strand of hair away._ _

__"I love you, Bucky."_ _

__"I love you more, Steve."_ _

__-fin-_ _


End file.
